A broken bone must be carefully stabilized and supported until it is strong enough to handle the body's weight and movement. Until the last century, physicians relied on casts and splints to support and stabilize the bone from outside the body. The advent of sterile surgical procedures reduced the risk of infection, allowing doctors to internally set and stabilize fractured bones. During a surgical procedure to set a fracture, the bone fragments are first repositioned (reduced) into their normal alignment. They are held together with special implants, such as plates, screws, nails and wires.
Screws are used for internal fixation more often than any other type of implant. Although the screw is a simple device, there are different designs based on the type of fracture and how the screw will be used. Screws come in different sizes for use with bones of different sizes. Screws can be used alone to hold a fracture, as well as with plates, rods, or nails. After the bone heals, screws may be either left in place or removed.
In many instances, it is desired that the inserted screw provide compression at the bone joint or fracture line to reduce the incidence of nonunion (improper healing) and malunion (healing in improper position) of broken bones.